pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Swarma
Overview Swarma is a young 9 year old OC that is used by Paigelena. She is the much younger sister of Ilia and is also an apprentice at the Order of Light alongside her. Relationships As stated, Swarma is Ilia's sister and they get on really well together. They fought on one occasion, when both were in their titan forms. It led to Ilia nearly being killed and for serious damage to happen to Light City. Since then, they have had to get through the aftermath, which included Swarma's apprarent death at the hands of a Scolipede! Swarma sees Strawbella as her mentor and her closest friend other than Ilia. As such, they get on really well and other help each other out in training. One incident involved Swarma using foul play during an obstacle course on everyone but Strawbella. She and Angelo have a very friendly relationship as they work together on problems. One thing they have done is to help Angelo get out of his new Venipede Form, which a Scolipede called Victoria gave to her after she unbirthed him. Swarma absorbed Angelo then spat him out of her mouth in a very impressive magical act. Needless to say, Swarma and her Dark counterpart do not get along. After encountering Dark Tifani on a mission, Swarma fell into a pool of liquid darkness. The effect seperated her powers, causing her to lose most of her control over shadows. Dark Swarma seems to be much stronger, and is able to vanish into shadows. Powers Swarma is a user of shadow and electricity magic and is well known for shocking her foes before turning them into a part of her shadows. She also has a titan form that turns her into a giant insect. This form is brutally powerful and gives her the gift of flight, which give her an advantage over those who can not fly. Her wings are extremely loud and can cause glass to shatter if she flies by some. Also, her body in this form is seeping with poison. The poison is lethal but can also cause benefits to those who are stung instead of being lethal. She is the strongest titan, as she is able to fight in the air, on land and even in space without trouble. This form does not breath, nor does it require the need to. Fighting Style Swarma is trained to fight using her incredible speed to inflict weak but multiple strikes very quickly. She can also contort herself to dodge nearly any attack that she can see coming. She can land 12 kicks a second and 14 punches in the same time but not at the same time. In defense, Swarma is fragile and can barely take many hits. One good strike to her back can knock her out without fail. It cannot be a slash, though as that would trigger her strongest move. She also is an up and coming swordswoman as she is learning to strike repeatedly before being counterattacked. Her sword does not leave deep cuts, but leaves electrified cuts that cause constant pain to her foes for several minutes. Her magic is lacking, though as she can barely control it. It is very strong but it is also unpredictable, and she tries to avoid using it. When she is close to defeat, Swarma unleashes a huge lightning storm at her foes. This will cause her to fall asleep and most likely drool. Durig this time, she is unable to attack and she will be useless for several hours afterwards. She also likes using firearms to confuse her foes. She often fires her pistol twice then attacks with her feet in the confusion that her foe will have. She occasionally uses a Sniper Rifle, but only does this when trying to eliminate a particular foe without being spotted. She is accurate at a distance of 1,500 metres. Possessions Swarma came to the Order of Light with just a small bag and the clothes on her back. The bag contains some of her favourite things such as: *A Koga Doll *A picture of her, Ilia and their mother *Her Titan Stone (Absorbed) *One pair of athletic clothing *$250,000 in a trust fund that her mother set up for her *Several bottles of nail polish and remover *A fairy in a bottle *Her personal sword, Sniper Rifle and pistol *A 1:32 replica of Goldenrod Radio Tower *A double lifesize model of Whitney, the Goldrenrod Gym Leader. *A quadruple size model of an Ariados, her favourite pokemon. The model doubles up as a queen-sized bed. The bag is able to fit in many objects that would not normally fit, not unlike Ilia's Loincloth. Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:OCs that are biologically related to another Category:OCs with powers Category:OCs with a crush on another Category:Titans